One of those days
by KoKo-Iris
Summary: When Kaoru is bored with her normal routine and notices that she can’t do her favorite hobby (cooking), she decides to go for a walk. It’s started off as just a mere stroll, one that will change her life forever...


**One of those days**: KokoIris

_**Summary**_: When Kaoru is bored with her normal routine and notices that she can't do her favorite hobby (cooking), she decides to go for a walk. It's started off as just a mere stroll, one that will change her life forever!  
_**Rated**_: PG  
_**Genre**_: Romance

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was one of those days. Kenshin was out fighting for good, Misao was out looking for Aoshi, Sanosuke was at his friend's house gambling, Megumi was at someone's house delivering a baby, and I'm sitting here bored to death. With all the extra guest in the dojo lately, on usual occasions I would almost immediately find something for myself to do, yet, here I am, sitting my life away as everyone else finds things to occupy themselves. It's depressing to think that as a teacher, I wouldn't have anything to do. I had a couple of students now and then, but none are permanent like Yahiko, who happens to be by the river with Tsubame. Usually, to pass the time, I would bake tasty cookies and try making some exciting dishes. However, I gave up on it. For some reason, the more I cooked, the more my cooking utensils would disappear. No one appreciates good food these days! 

****Yawn...'_Maybe I should go out for a walk_.' As I walked along the streets I remembered the things that went on in the past and all the time I had spent with Kenshin. It was a sad thought, because lately I haven't had much time with him. I almost wished all the bad things would happen again so I could spend more time with him. I got depressed and decided I need to take my stroll somewhere else. So, I decided to go to the riverbank. I thought I might be able to catch Yahiko and Tsubame kissing, not that they would. Yahiko's a real gentleman, and if Tsubame's not ready, he wouldn't try anything funny. I'm really proud of the person he's become. Now if only he would stop calling me BUSHU…

As I got to the riverbank I didn't see Yahiko or Tsubame, but instead a figure with long flowing red hair and a sword strapped around his waist. As I approached him, I quickly said it was I. But, I wasn't fast enough.

"Miss Kaoru! You shouldn't scare sessha like that" the man said as a warm smile, which I have grown to love, swept across his face.

" Oh come off it, Kenshin. You knew it was I even before I knew who you were! Not that many people in Tokyo have red hair… Am I interrupting anything?" I asked quietly, when his expression was solemn.

"No. Sessha was just sitting here thinking of the future. I have been a fighter for so long and doesn't know if I will ever be able to stop. And if I could, what would someone like sessha do with one's self. No body would want to stay with an ex-assassin. Sesha's other side could come out at anytime, if provoked, and sesha can't control it… sesha wants to love, but sesha doesn't think sesha knows how to…" his voice broke of and he lowered his head.

"Kenshin… you will always have the Kamiya dojo…"

"No! No, Sesha will not always have it. You shall soon be married and move away. Sesha doesn't want to be a burden on Ms. Kaoru… doesn't even deserve the roof this unworthy one is under as of right now-"

"Who told you I was going to get married? And to who, may I ask?"

He then looked up at me. His eyes were glazed over. They were so big, like deep pools of crushed violets. They were sad, worried, and… something else. Before I knew it he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Who ever it is, if they hurt Ms. Kaoru, they can expect a visit from sesha. Sesha will always protect Ms. Kaoru."

I felt my face blush. I was so happy, yet I noticed he didn't say he was the one who I was supposed to marry.

"Would you ask me to marry you…"

A shocked look came over his face.

"… If that would protect me?"

He looked at the ground for a moment and then looked out into the river. Then his eyes swung over to me and stayed at my face. My heart was beating so fast I wondered if he could hear it.

"Sessha… would do anything to protect Ms. Kaoru… whether it is to marry or to die, sesha would do it gladly. Ms. Kaoru was the one person who had changed sesha. Sessha's life wouldn't even be enough to repay Ms. Kaoru!"

At that moment, I couldn't contain my self any longer. I threw myself on Kenshin, weeping.

"Oro? Ms. Kaoru, are you hurt?"

"Shhhh, Kenshin. I'm sorry, but I must tell you this!"

"Wait, Ms. Kaoru, I must tell you something first. Sesha thinks that sesha is in love."

I quickly pulled myself away, and looked at his face in hopes of seeing his face give hints that he was kidding. But his face was stern and there was no hint of a joke. My heart ached like never before, and tears just came streaming down my cheek. I started to shiver with sadness and even some anger! I just ran of into the forest.

"Ms. Kaoru?" a worried look swept over his face. I didn't stay to hear the rest of his lies. He said he doesn't know how to love, but suddenly when I was going to confess my love to him, he says he's in love with someone. He played on the strings of sympathy, which wrenched my heart. He squeezed out all of the pity he could get from me, and when he knew I was willing to do anything for him, he threw me aside. I never knew he was like that… I never knew he was that heartless.

I finally was deep in the forest. It was dark, even though it was in the afternoon. It started to get very cold. I tried to walk back, but then my sandals got stuck in a tree root. I tripped and fell. I tried to get back up, but a really, and I mean REALLY, sharp pain shot through my body. I yelped a little. Shoot… where is Kenshin when I need him. Suddenly, I heard some rustling sounds. Kenshin!

"Kenshin… Kenshin I'm over here!"

When the figure cam over though, I regretted calling out to it.

" Well, well what do we have here. A lady in distress. Don't worry little lady I'll put you out of your misery!"

"Toro!" suddenly, there were about six men surrounding me.

"What are you doing… Well, well. You gonna share the little lady?"

"Sure. There's enough to go around." Everyone started to snicker. I was so petrified. _I'm so sorry, Kenshin, I'll never run from you again… just please come…_ before I could finish praying a voice broke through the snickering.

" I'm sorry. I think there's only enough for one person."

Kenshin's shadow hovered in one of the trees, and he jumped down with such grace, the leaves never left the ground and the floor refused to make a sound upon impact. His eyes were very narrow.

"And that person happens to be me."

With elegance, he swiftly pulled his sakbato out of its sheath.

"You jerk, you think you can take my woman?"

" I'll have to beg you differ…" In that instance he jumped and slammed his sakbato on the side of the guy's head.

"…That's my woman. And none of you have any right to touch her. Would anyone like to argue with my sword?"

For a moment everyone froze with shock. They hadn't even see Kenshin move. One minute he was by the tree, next minute their friend was knocked out and Kenshin was next to his body.

Kenshin cocked his head, as if daring one of the men to take a taste of his blade, which happened to have a greater affect of fear towards the men due to it's gleam from the sun. At that moment, one of the men ran and grabbed Toro, and the other guys went over to help, seeing that their friend wasn't really able to do it by himself. Then they all ran with their tails tucked.

Kenshin put back his sakabatou, and turned to Kaoru. His eyes were back to the caring eyes Koaru loved. He put something on the ground and went over to her.

"Ms. Kaoru are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Please don't run away like that. Sesha was so worried about Ms…"

" Really? Are you sure you were worried?" My anger came up again, and since I wasn't able to run anywhere I decided to let my feelings out.

" Maybe you just were thinking how Megumi might get mad at you for lying to me, if I told her that you did. Or maybe you were worried how Sano wouldn't talk to you anymore if he had found out you had played with my heart…" I couldn't control it. I started cry again and shaking. The physical and emotional pain was more than I could handle. Suddenly, Kenshin grabbed my face and look deep into my eyes. He gave a kiss that took my breath away. He finally pulled away and said " Please don't say anything until I'm finished Ms. Kaoru."

He picked up the objects he had left on the ground.

"Here's a blanket. I knew you would be cold." I took it with shaking hands, and he decided to put it on my shoulders instead.

" Ms. Kaoru… do you know how important marriage is? It bonds you with the person you will spend the rest of your life with. This is the person you go to with your problems, fears and worries. This is the person who will be next to you through sun and rain. They will die for you without even thinking. They would protect you with out hesitating." My head fell and tears flowed down my now very pale cheek.

" Ms. Kaoru, I don't know if you would believe this one, but this unworthy one would like to be the person that Ms. Kaoru turns to, stays with, and loves. The same love that has been kept for Ms. Kaoru in sesha's heart ever since the night Ms. Kaoru stopped sesha on the side of the street, because sesha was carrying a sword."

He then picked up a round thing, which was a ring made from flowers.

"It's not precious or big, but with it carries all the promises of sesha being the best husband sesha can be. And if Ms. Kaoru will permit this one to, sesha will love and care for Ms. Kaoru as sesha knows Ms. Kaoru would like to do for sesha as well."

" Kenshin…" his name was stuck in my throat. I was overjoyed and I couldn't speak.

" All Ms. Kaoru has to say is yes and…"

"Yes, yes Kenshin. I love you so much. I will marry you."

Kenshin slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up. As we headed towards the sunset… actually the dojo… I thought to myself _Well, I guess today wasn't one of those days after all. But it will from now on. Today is the beginning of more beautiful days to come._

**Author's note**:

Hello everyone! I must do this disclaimer thingy… I must say that I don't own the RK characters. They are the wonderful creations of Watsuki sensai. Thank you very much for letting me use your characters.


End file.
